


The Long Play

by nonFruitscriptor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Not Happy, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Chloe learns the truth and the Devil gets his due.





	The Long Play

**Author's Note:**

> Something that popped into my head while working on another Lucifer/Trix cooking adventure.  
> Note: I don't own these characters.  
> Proof read by me so apologies in advance for any errors.

Chloe pushed open the doors of a seedy downtown bar.

“Tell me why we are here again?” she asked, looking back at Lucifer. 

“I’m done hiding Detective, there is something you need to see.”

 

“Drink?” 

“It’s eleven o’clock in the morning, coffee for me.”

He headed to the counter, Chloe to a booth. 

She sat there drumming her fingers on the table.

He squeezed in next her and gave her a Latte. 

“So…. what do you want to show me?”

“The wall,” pointing at a wall of photos, “go have a look, you’ll see.”

She dragged herself out of the booth and went over to the wall. It was covered in photos, some quite old, from the seventies and eighties judging by the clothes. 

“What am I looking for?” she hollered across the room.

“Just look.” he hollered back.

She scanned up and down photos, smiling at the drunks smiling at her, then see saw it. 

Her hand started to shake as she took the picture off the wall. She stared at it than looked back at Lucifer and he signalled her to come back to the booth. 

She squeezed in and sat opposite flipped the picture between them. 

There was a question she had to ask, an answer that could destroy her life.

“Well?” he said. 

She tapped the picture.

“Are you my Dad?” 

“Yes.”

 

“How?”

“The short version, 38 years ago I came up for some R&R, I walked into this bar and sat over there.” pointing at the counter. 

“I was minding my own business when she hit on me,” tapping the picture, “any way a few more drinks, one thing led to another and we ended up having a quickie in the gents.”

“As she was riding me she purred in my ear ‘Honey, give me a baby ‘coz my husband sure as hell can’t.” Normally, I don't’ miracles, this time I did. Only I didn’t fix her, I fixed me, made myself fertile which is against Dad’s rules.”

‘We came out, sat down and I was hoping for a repeat performance when Amenadiel showed up and dragged me back downstairs. I never even caught her name.”

“Fast forward to two years ago when I met you. I knew we were connected, I could feel it. That connection intrigued me, that’s why I went out of my way to work with you.”

“When did you find out?”

“When you were poisoned, Amenadiel and Mum brought me here and showed this.” his fingers tapping the the picture. “I’d forgotten about that night but Amenadiel remembered. He’d met your Mom when he was waiting at your place for Maze and he recognised her as the women I was with that night. 

‘You absolutely sure?

“Not on hundred percent, but a DNA test would confirm.”

They sat there for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence, then Lucifer left. 

Her fingers drummed on the picture, taperty, taperty, taperty, tap, She made decision. 

Chloe skipped work for the next two days feigning sickness and she kept Trixie out of school. They went to Trixie's favourite places, the zoo, the ice rink, ate lots of chocolate cake and watched her favourite movies.

On the third day Chloe was back at the Precinct, she went into Ella’s lab and gave her a strand of hair.

“Hi Ella, test this for me please, tell me if it’s human.”

“Sure,” Ella looked at closely, “It looks human but it might be from a dog, you know, like a Golden Retriever. It will take a couple of hours.”

Two hours later Ella dragged Chloe into the lab.

“Chloe, you gotta see this, it’s incredible, whatever this is from must have super powers, it’s a triple helix, there’s billions more pieces of information encoded than we have. It’s..it’s like Alien or something.” 

“What the hell is it Chloe?”

“My hair.” she said as she spun on her heels, She walked out of the lab stabbing at her phone.

“Lucifer, meet me at the precinct, I’m in interrogation room two.”

Lucifer adjusted his suit, immaculate as always and sat down opposite Chloe. 

She a deep breath.

“Lucifer my whole life has been a lie, you made my the man I called my Dad a cuckoldand you ruined me.”

She pulled her Glock out of her holster and he closed his eyes and waited for the pain. 

Blood splattered across his face , the back of her head and her brains sprayed the back wall. 

The gunshot in the confined space burst his eardrums, he knocked over the table as he writhed in agony, his ears bleeding, Chloe’s body fell on the floor, he slipped on the blood and brain matter and fell next to her. Seconds later the room was full of people, he was manhandled outside and Dan puked when he saw Chloe. 

She was buried with full honours, her casket draped with the American Flag. Lucifer paid for everything but he did not attend the funeral. He put twenty million in a trust account for Trixie and prepared to leave. Dan took his frustration out on bottles of Bourbon and Trixie moved in with with her Gran. 

Lucifer stood on the balcony, smoking a cigarette, he turned to the women at his side. 

“Azriel, how’s Chloe liking the Silver City?”

“I don’t know Luci, she’s not there.”

Panic swept over him, he’d been the cause of her death, now she was damned for eternity. In a heartbeat he was gone.

He walked the corridors of Hell , the tie between him and Chloe leading him to his former castle. He stood at the doors to the main chamber, Demons were busy going about their tasks, computers screens flickered and Chloe sat on the throne giving directions. He smiled, it reminded him of the Precinct. 

He caught her eye and she came over. 

‘Hi Dad.”

“You’ve done well Chloe.”

“You abdicated, there was a vacancy, Grandad gave me the job. I’m modernising, changing the procedures, I’ve introduced a parole system.”

“Impressive. Hell now has Queen.”

He looked at her hands, she wore a ring like his, a ring that gave her the authority to rule.

“Your ring” she said, holding out her hand, “you don’t need it anymore.”

He toyed with for a few moments then gave it to her. 

“Thanks Dad,” she slipped it onto a finger, “how’s Trixie?”

“Going OK, she lives with your Mom. I’ve put twenty million aside, she’ll want for nothing.”

“Thanks” she said, “ I pop up from time to time and watch her from a distance. When it’s her time she can join me here if she wants.” 

A Demon came over and whispered something into Chloe’s ear. She answered back in the their language and Lucifer was surprised he couldn’t understand it. 

She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, “I have to go Dad.”

As she turned to go she gave him a wry smile. 

‘You cell is ready when you are.” she said as walked away. 

“What!” then he laughed, “Well played Chloe, very well played indeed.”

She gave him the finger.

There was no use in him arguing, he knew the rules better than anyone. As he was being led away he turned and shouted, “What’s a few thousand years to an immortal.”

She ignored him

Chloe picked up the file of Lucifer Morningstar , across the front was written “Not eligible for parole.” She opened the file and read his list of sins and crimes. 

Sedition.  
Torture.  
Murder.  
The Sin of Pride.

The last one made her shudder.

Incest.


End file.
